The Line Between Life & Death
by lovesmoonpie15
Summary: Allydia. Season 4 AU. After months trying to recover from the tragedy that ruined her life, Lydia tries to move on with her life as school begins. It all would be perfectly normal, and she could've let go, if she suddenly hadn't been seeing Allison and dreaming about her constantly. How was that possible? She was dead… right?


Hey, everyone. So, this is the prologue for my Allydia fanfiction, and I would just like to apologize for my bad English, because I'm Brazilian. I really hope you guys enjoy this, whoever reads it. It's a season 4 AU, and in this version, Lydia was the one with Allison when she died, not Scott.

-x-

**Prologue**

Pain.

Absolute unbearable pain.

That was everything Lydia could think in the second she felt a sharp into her chest, as if it'd been stabbed. It didn't take her more than a few seconds to realize what had happened.

Lydia immediately pulled away from Stiles, pressed her hands against the walls, and felt everything inside her burning as she opened her mouth and screamed:

"ALLISON!"

As soon as her screams stopped, her tears began to fall. She stood in her feet and started running towards the same direction Scott had gone, completely forgetting about Stiles behind her. As much as she cared for him, in the moment, all she cared about was Allison.

Allison was dying.

It didn't take her too long until she arrived to the doors, and saw Allison falling on the ground. Lydia pushed Scott, who stood in shock in front of her, out of the way and ran towards her wounded best friend.

"Ally! Ally," Lydia cried, falling on her knees, and lifting Allison's head to her lap. "Allison,"

Allison breathed weakly, and looked at the strawberry blonde, a little smile of disbelief growing in her lips.

"L-Lyds?" Allison said, to then cough.

"It's me, I'm here, I'm with you," Lydia said, with no control over her tears anymore.

"You're…" Allison smiled. "You're okay. You're safe,"

Lydia nodded, lifting Allison's body a bit closer to her.

"You're gonna be okay," Lydia cupped her best friend's head. "We're gonna get you to a hospital. You're gonna be fine," She looked up to Scott, who was still in shock in his spot. "Scott, help me carry her!"

"No," Allison whispered, and Lydia looked down at her. "You… you screamed for a reason,"

Lydia looked at her, in disbelief. Then she shook her head negatively.

"No," Lydia said, trying to bring strength into her own voice. And failing miserably.

"It's okay, Lydia," Allison said, opening a weak smile.

Lydia shook her head negatively, her tears falling into Allison.

"No, no, no," Lydia cried, embracing Allison closer. She looked up again to Scott, agony beginning to increase in her chest. "Scott, we gotta do something! You have to bite her! That what she'll be…"

"No, Lydia," Allison said, joining together all the strength she still had in her body to say that. "Lyds, look at me, it doesn't hurt…"

Lydia cried harder.

"Ally, you're gonna…" Lydia couldn't even complete her own sentence because of her sobs.

"It's okay," Allison said, smiling, even though her voice was also teary. "It's… it's perfect," She touched Lydia's face, making the strawberry blonde look at her. "The fact that I get to die knowing I saved you… that I died for love, for _you_… Lydia Martin," Allison caressed Lydia's face tenderly, wiping her still falling tears. "I have no words to tell you just how much this is perfect,"

"How can you call this perfect?" Lydia asked. "I cannot lose you! Okay? You're all I have left… and I can't… I just…" She sighed to the ground. "Please, don't leave me," The sobs were getting louder.

"It's perfect because I'm with you," Allison said, letting her own tears fall. "Can't you see it? You're _my_ girl. I'll always be with you. Lydia, I…" Allison licked her lips, which were trembling. "I love… I love you."

Lydia nodded, sobbing loudly.

"I love you too," She said, pressing her forehead against Allison's. "I love you too. Of course I do. I love you, I love you."

Allison turned her head a bit aside, and smiled to Scott, who was crying in his place. She silently mouthed an 'it's okay' to him, to which he just nodded. She turned her face to Lydia again. Lydia pressed her lips together in the moment she understood.

It was coming.

There was blood in Allison's lips, and Lydia could feel the life of the girl in her arms slowly slipping away. Allison was growing paler by the second and Lydia could not handle what was about to come next.

"Don't frown, Lydia," Allison said, running her thumb down Lydia's cheek. "Someone could be falling in love with your smile," Lydia couldn't help the small sad smile that appeared in her lips, as the tears kept falling.

"Ally…" She murmured.

"I…" Allison licked her own lips, tasting blood. "I know I did."

Lydia frowned again, raising her glare back to the brunette in her arms. Her mouth opened, and she was ready to say something, but suddenly Allison began breathing heavily and began moving a bit in her arms.

"You're gonna have to tell my dad," The hunter said, calling Lydia's attention. "You have to tell my dad. Tell… tell him…"

But she never got to finish her sentence.

Lydia felt it in her chest again. She knew it even before Allison gave her last breath and closed her eyes.

"Allison?" She tried. Nothing. Allison did not move. She immediately began rocking the brunette's body, and watched in slow motion as Allison's right hand fell onto the ground. "No! No! Allison!"

But she was gone.

Lydia felt the shock paralyzing her. Her hands let go of Allison and she backed away from Allison, with heavy breath and widened eyes.

The rest of it was a blur to Lydia. She could listen people talking to her. She recognized Scott, and even Allison's father talking. Wait, when had Chris gotten there?

She couldn't do anything. She couldn't _feel _anything. Her body went completely numb, and all she could see was Allison's dead corpse. The rest was pure nothingness.

Everyone was talking around her, but she still couldn't bring herself to say anything back. She wasn't even crying anymore. She just couldn't bring herself to do anything more.

Her best friend had died. In her arms.

The only person since Jackson to whom Lydia had opened her heart, and now she was gone.

The tears came back and she embraced her own legs. Her voice came back but only so she could sob as she buried her face between her knees. She heard Scott's voice close to her, but she still couldn't bring herself to respond.

So all she felt was Scott's strong arms around her, picking her body up in his arms. She buried her face in his chest, crying like a child, just wishing that all of that was a nightmare, and then she'd wake up in the next minute with Allison lying beside her, asking her what was wrong.

But that didn't happen.

Allison was dead.

And with that realization, Lydia felt a part of herself dying too.

-x-

A few hours later, the nogitsune was defeated. Stiles was okay now. Everything was getting back to its tracks.

But not for Lydia.

In the same moment she thought it was over, the moment she thought to herself that at least Allison's death had been avenged, Aiden had died. When she'd gotten to him, it'd been too late. She hadn't loved him like she had loved Allison, but his death still hurt and it broke her even more.

That night, while everyone reunited so they could celebrate the nogitsune's defeat, Lydia went home accompanied by Isaac. They were not close, but Lydia knew Isaac had cared for Allison too, and maybe that had been why his embrace before she could enter her house had been so comforting.

After he had left, Lydia climbed the stairs, and didn't turn on any of the lights. She wanted the house to look just like her heart at the moment. Pure darkness.

Her mother wasn't home, and for some reason, Lydia decided that that was good. She needed to be by herself right now, and that seemed like the perfect opportunity. She laid in her bed and stayed there for probably two hours, to then get up and walk towards the window.

It was a quiet night. The stars in the sky were shining even brighter, and Lydia felt the tears in her eyes coming back as she thought to herself that maybe their shine had changed because Allison was there with them now.

She felt it again.

The sharp pain into her stomach running to her lungs, and before she knew it, she was screaming. But not because somebody was about to die.

She screamed because it was hurting.

-x-

Allison's funeral was two days later.

Lydia was starting to create a liking for black, and black only. The dress she'd chosen for the funeral fit perfectly into her petite body. Maybe she should start wearing black more often. It suited her right now.

She stared at herself in the mirror, while making a ponytail into her hair. She didn't care enough to put makeup on her face, and opted to just go looking the way she was. She put on her dark glasses, took her car keys, and left the house, driving towards the cemetery.

When she'd gotten there, she wasn't surprised when she saw lots of people. Allison had been a beloved person.

She walked towards her friends. Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Kira… they were all there. However, she couldn't bring herself to look up to Chris.

Not without feeling guilty.

She was part of the reason why his daughter was dead.

So she just found a place to sit and pretended to pay attention to what the others were saying. When, actually, all she could do was look at Allison's coffin, a few meters away from her. It was actually very ironic. Allison was close to her, and still, she was far, far away.

Lydia didn't cry in the funeral. Not because she hadn't wanted to, but because she knew there were no tears left to cry. She avoided looking at people during the funeral, even though she could feel lots of people's, mostly the pack's, eyes on her.

When Chris began his speech, Lydia paid attention to it. She could practically feel the pain in the man's voice as he talked about his daughter. Everyone around her was crying, she could hear. She even felt guilty because she couldn't cry anymore.

Once the funeral was over, and Allison was buried, Lydia got up, ready to leave and go home, but before she could leave, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Scott, a few meters away, standing in front of Allison's grave.

She sighed, and walked towards his silhouette until she was staying right beside him. It took him a while to acknowledge her presence, but once he did, he gave her a small smile. It was forced, she could tell.

His eyes were red, and not because he was turning into a werewolf, but because he'd been crying. Lydia removed her glasses, and looked him in the eye.

"It really suits her, don't you think?" He asked, weakly, and nodding towards the grave.

Lydia frowned and looked at the grave in front of her.

There was Allison's name up, the date she had been born, and the date she had died. And right below it, there was written:

"_Nous protegeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se proteger eux-meme_."

Scott must've heard her silent gasp of sadness, because right after, his hand found hers, and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Lydia had been wrong.

There were still tears to cry in her eyes.

-x-

Review?


End file.
